To Be A Hero
by BlindmanV2
Summary: While Bowser is away Junior runs the kingdom, He doesn't know what he's doing. With a little help from his friends, he will learn what it means to be a hero and more.


**Author's Note: This is something I want to see happen, guess that's why I write.**

 **To Be A Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, but I'm glad Odyssey had as much story as it did.**

 _Flashback: Bowser's Castle_

It was 7:30 in the morning when a young Dragon-Turtle rolled out of bed. It was rare for him to get a full night's rest because there was always some form of noise around the castle. Today seemed different; it sounded empty. He got up and looked in the mirror while he tied his bandana around his neck and put his cuffs on. His arms and legs were yellow with small white claws for fingers and toes; his torso and lower half of his face were beige, the upper half of his face was green along with his shell with three small white spikes on it. Finally, he had red eyebrows and hair which was in a ponytail.

"That's strange usually you can at least hear something going on." The Dragon-Turtle said. He started wandering the halls but nobody was in sight. That is until he got to the kitchen where he smelled cooking and heard pans. "That smells good."

In the kitchen was an old turtle in purple robes cooking some food with a frying pan instead of her magic wand. "Ah, young master Junior I made you some eggs and sausage," The old turtle handed Junior his breakfast. "It's quite hard to cook for someone without the use of magic."

"That's fine your magic cooking is nasty." Junior, said picking up the sausage and eating it. "So Kammy, do you know where everybody is?" He asked getting anxious. Kammy reached into her robe and pulled out a letter she read it out loud.

 _Dear Junior,_

 _The Koopalings and I are on vacation towards Isle Delfino, they have never been so I figured it is a nice time to relax and unwind. You're probably wondering why you weren't invited, well the citizens allowed us entry only if we don't mess with their power sources and don't cause graffiti. Which we will try not to, but no promises bwahaha._

 _Now because we're going to be gone for awhile, you and Kammy are in charge of the minions while I'm gone. Kammy should teach you how to manage them, between us I don't care what happens to them, well except the boos... treat them with respect. I know its hard, but no kidnapping schemes while we're away, you'll need some backup for that._

 _All hail your King, Bowser_

As Junior finished his meal, he put his plate in the sink and asked "So, that's it? We're in charge now?"

The old Turtle Kammy Sighed. "It appears so, how will Bowser manage with seven kids running about?" Junior smiled evilly.

"I don't care what happens to them," Junior said with a huff. "What the heck am I supposed to do now?" He started thinking about the only other figure he cared for, Peach. "That's a good idea, Kammy tell the minions they aren't needed today." He declared. "I'm going to see Mama Peach!"

Junior ran off before Kammy could say anything. Going back to his room Junior searched for his magic paintbrush, he found it on his desk next to a nice picture he knew Peach would love. Next, he looked for his clown car that was locked in a closet so it wouldn't get stolen. Putting his magic paintbrush in the car, he got in and raced off to Peach's castle.

End of flashback

On the way to Peach's castle

"Hehehe I can't wait to see Mama Peach." The young Dragon-Turtle laughed driving his beloved clown car. Unlike most days he was just going for a friendly visit, no kidnapping, no schemes, just a friendly chat. Sure, he left the castle when his papa was gone, but then again he rarely, if ever, takes breaks so this was good for him.

" _Maybe if I just ask Mama Peach why she doesn't like my papa, we could change some things."_ The young kid thought as he wanted to keep his father proud. Not that it mattered much, with those seven other kids around he is stressed beyond belief. _"Screw those guys just a bunch of mouths to feed, can't they just go back to where ever they crawled out of."_ As he was thinking this, he was distracted and then saw a monkey crossing his path; he pressed the brakes skidding to a halt.

The monkey was chewing on a banana. He wore a red shirt with a yellow star on it and a red cap with a DK on it. He threw down the peel in front of the clown car, to which the Dragon-Turtle pressed a button on the cart, and a tongue came out ate it. "You're lucky to have that thing otherwise you could have gotten hurt." The monkey smirked.

"Shut it, Diddy, you're just jealous I can use this more than you're allowed to use your cart." The young Dragon-Turtle smiled seeing his friend again. "So where are you heading anyway?"

"Peach's Castle, I'm supposed to be meeting DK there, to improve our alliance," Diddy Kong asked. "You're not going to kidnap her again, are you?" Diddy shook his fist at the Dragon-Turtle. "Don't think we haven't heard of your family's underhandedness Junior." The Dragon-Turtle also known as Bowser Junior got out of his clown car to protest.

"No! Listen Bowser is on vacation with those seven spoiled rotten kids ." Junior laughed as if he could talk. "Look I'm just going to talk to Peach hopefully they let me…" Junior trailed off, but he caught himself. "Hey, Diddy want a ride like old times?" Junior asked.

"Sure, the jetpack I used to get here is out of crystals anyway." Pointing to the device on the ground a few feet away, Diddy picked it up and asked. "Does that have enough room?"

"Sure, this is bigger than it looks just put the jetpack in here." Bowser Jr. getting in the kart pulled a lever making the back of the car gets pushed backward allowing a foothold for Diddy to climb up. "Pretty cool huh? I had this made just in case we do double karting again." Bowser Jr. said as Diddy climbed up grinning. "Hold on tight," Junior warned, and the duo made their way to the castle.

On the way to the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach's Castle, Diddy Kong and Bowser Junior talked about anything and everything: smash, karting, girls, mentors, pranks, and their adventures. It got to the point to where Bowser Junior was on autopilot, but in Toad Town Diddy Kong told him to focus on the road. When they got to Peach's Castle, Diddy got off and thanked Bowser Junior as he went to look for DK.

The castle itself was gray with a red roof, in the center of the castle was a stained glass picture of Princess Peach with a tower on the top. The castle also has two towers on the left and right sides respectively, all in all, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Getting out of his car Bowser Junior grabbed his magic paintbrush to which the Toads reacted by trying to take it from him; luckily Bowser Junior was stronger than most of the Toads. With a tug, he snatched it from the Toads. "Listen! I'm not here to cause trouble, let me through I want to talk with Peach." Junior said honestly. "I won't touch her. I swear, if I do then do your worst." The toads hesitated but let him go across the moat and into the castle.

Inside Peach's Castle

When Junior got inside the castle, he noticed the luscious red carpets going down the left and right sides of the room, as well as the checkered black and white tiles. The walls were painted green for the lower half and like the sky for the upper half complete with clouds. In front of him on the highest layer was Princess Peach. She wore a pink dress with a sapphire on her chest, long white gloves, blue earrings, and a small crown with two rubies on the sides and a sapphire in the middle. She had pale skin with blonde hair and bight blue eyes.

She noticed the Toads were ready to stop him, but she raised a hand telling them to stand down. "Junior, what brings you here?" Peach asked sweetly.

"Well, truth be told I need your help." Bowser Jr. said nervously putting his hands behind his head. "You see papa put me in charge of the Darklands while he's away." The Princess nodded waiting for him to continue. Junior got closer to her as he spoke. "I don't know anything about running a kingdom or managing troops but you do, right?"

Peach looked confused but curious at the same time. "This isn't one of King Bowser's schemes, is it?" Peach asked because they had never been on the best of terms. Bowser Junior closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. "Junior, you ok?" Peached asked with concern.

"I'm not my father… "Junior said softly to himself, then a bit louder. "I'm not my father, and I never want to become like him!" Peach had a look of shock on her face; she waited for Junior to calm down. "Sorry I just am feeling I am going insane doing the same things over and over again." He chuckled a dry laugh like his father; Junior tried getting back on topic. "Anyway, about the castle and troops, you'll help me right?" Peach seemed to be thinking it over, Junior smiled. "Let's consider this a peace treaty."

That got Peach's attention Bowser would never even think of a treaty between their two kingdoms. When she offered it, he would always laugh in her face and claim she was already his. "I like it, but before I give you my terms, is there anything else you need from me?" Peach asked sweetly again. Junoir couldn't think of anything to add. "Very well, in return for me helping you, I want you to help me train with either your paintbrush or your clown car. It is up to you." Junior threw his arms up in the air and let out a cheer. Peach giggled. "Good, we start tomorrow at eight o clock. If that's it then you're dismissed." Peach said with a "move along" motion, not alerting the guards, just telling Junior to get out of the main area which he did.

Lakeside by Peach's Castle

The sun was getting lower in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser Junior was about to head home for the night when he saw someone in the distance by a lake; he walked up to get a closer look. It looked like a normal Toad, until he noticed the pigtails. Unlike most Toads, who look human with round mushroom-like heads with different colored spots and wear the same vests and white diaper-like pants, she was different. The only female Toad; Junior walked over to her as she was also one of the few people he could talk to here without threatening the police Toads. Not that he cared about that fact.

Junior walked up to her and greeted. "Hi what are you doing here?" the female Toad turned around. She had on a pink dress with a red vest over it, her mushroom cap was pink with white spots, her pigtails were braided in the same colors.

She smiled and waved at him. "Hey Junior I just came to clear my head," The female Toad said. Junior nodded, thinking before he spoke.

"That's nice this kingdom is lively compared to mine, say Toadette what do you do for fun?" Junior asked curiously.

"Well I like to build things, I also like music, singing, and drawing." The girl known as Toadette said proudly. Junior smiled and held out his fist. Toadette did the same.

"That's awesome I like the same things you do, even if I'm not good at singing." Junior laughed, and Toadette joined in. They laughed for a good 30 seconds. "Hey want me to paint you a picture?" Toadette nodded looking at his magic paintbrush.

'Sure. You know you're pretty cool, hey would you mind if I go to the Darklands where you live?" In his head Bowser Junior started to freak out, he was going to answer, but Toadette continued. "I would love to see your drawing and inventions."

"W-Wouldn't it be better if I come to your place?" Unlike Junior who stuttered, Toadette was calm. "I mean there is so much more to do in the Mushroom Kingdom that way it won't seem so weird…" Toadette gigged at his awkwardness.

"Alright silly we can do that if you're up for it." Toadette smirked waiting for Junior to answer.

'Yeah, I like that this place is better than the hot and lonely Darklands anyway." Junior chuckled to himself. "So when do you want me to come over?" Toadette thought for a moment.

"How about this time, tomorrow sound good?" Toadette asked, Junior he nodded but started to panic out of habit.

"Sounds great but I gotta get going. look, the thing is, I should get back home to check on the minions what if they-!" Before Bowser Junior could run off, Toadette grabbed his shoulders.

"Look you sound stressed but don't worry, cause worrying never helps so just relax and tell me why worry?" Toadette asked. Junior opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. So he took a deep breath.

"Well, the truth is I'm home without a king, I don't know how to run a kingdom." Junior frowned Toadette let go of him he stared at the lake avoiding her gaze.

"If that's all Peach and I can help, just say the word we'll come so take it easy." Toadette smiled at him and continued. "Besides unlike those other Koopaling kids you're fun and nice to be around." Junior chuckled again.

"Thanks, Toadette that means a lot, so see you tomorrow?" Junior asked Toadette modded. "Great but I should get going." Toadette watched him go smiling to herself.

As Junior walked back to his clown car, he thought. " _I should paint her something nice."_ He was taken out of his thoughts by Diddy Kong tapping him on the arm. "What?" Junior yelled.

"You seem like you were having fun back there, but don't stress out about it," Diddy smirked. "If you need any advice or whatever I'm here man I know what you're going through." He said honestly.

"Thanks is that all you came to say?" Junior asked getting into his clown car.

"There's more actually, after our meeting with The Princess to extend our peace agreement she mentioned your training and assigned me your training partner." Diddy continued. "Naturally I accepted." Junior let out a cheer and smiled.

"Well then see you tomorrow partner," Junior said. "Do you know the way?" He asked. Diddy nodded. "Great see ya tomorrow then; now I gotta get home."

Waving goodbye to Diddy and then Toadette a bit later, Junior began the long ride home to the Darklands. He had a long time to think; about Peach and her sweet yet authoritative attitude, about his newly reformed friendship with Diddy Kong, about Toadette and her fun and cheerful personality. Of course, he didn't forget about his father how he left overnight with those seven brats, who should not be there in the first place. _"Lock them up for all I care, as long as Papa get back safely that's fine."_ Junior made it back to the Darklands when the sunset on the land was enhancing the orange lava below the dark blue night sky. Junior watched it before heading in for the night.

 **Author's Note: What a ride happy to get this out, hope it doesn't seem rushed. I'm so looking forward to writing the next chapter.**

 **Any questions feel free to ask I'll answer them to your satisfaction I hope. Review if you want.**


End file.
